Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield that protects a semiconductor chip and other components included in the semiconductor package and for shielding electromagnetic waves.
Recently, the demand for mobile devices has rapidly increased in the electronic device markets. Accordingly, there is an ongoing demand for electronic components mounted in mobile devices to be small and lightweight. In order to satisfy this demand, it is necessary to not only develop technology for reducing respective sizes of mounted components, but also develop semiconductor packaging technology for integrating the mounted components into a single package. In particular, semiconductor packages that use high frequency signals need to be small as well as include various EMI shields to provide excellent resistance against electromagnetic interference or electromagnetic waves.